Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{-8})^{-10}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{-8})^{-10} = 6^{(-8)(-10)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-8})^{-10}} = 6^{80}} $